With proliferation of mobile devices such as smartphones, users are enjoying numerous applications of numerous kinds that can run on their devices. One popular type of such applications are mapping and navigation applications that allow users to browse maps and get route directions. Despite their popularity, these mapping and navigation applications have shortcomings with their features that cause inconvenience to the users.